Green Destiny/Transcript
(The Sons of Garmadon are attacking Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth.) Nya: Uh! (Punches members of the SoG back.) Get us out of here, Dareth! Dareth: (Trying to swing a member of SoG off his back.) I don't exactly have a free hand at the moment. Lloyd: Euh. Uh (Punches.) Just keep swinging! (Vortex opens, everyone gasps, looking up to see Dragons flying out.) Wu: Break away! Cole: Our city! Jay: What's left of it. Kai: Let's just hope our friends are okay. (Earpiece beeps.) Nya: You're coming in loud and clear, brother. Jay: Nya?! Oh, you're alright. Nya: Oh... I don't know about that, but we could use a little help. Zane: I've located their transmission. Wu: Lead the way. (Zane leads the way, freezing most of the SoG members.) Dareth: The Ninja are back!! Nya: And with very large Dragons. (SoG gang screams while Kai, Jay, and Cole's Dragons scare them off.) Lloyd: (Laughing.) Hahahaha. We did it! We held out! (Firstbourne lands. Wu backflips on to the ground.) Nya: Is that? (Master Wu turns, smiling.) Lloyd: Master Wu? Wu: When I was an old man, I was wise to avoid a fight. But today, I'm not an old man. (The Ninjas' Dragons land.) Nya: Yeahh!! Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: (Run up to each other, screaming for joy.) Yeahh!! Alright! Cole: Oh, look at us! The gang is back! Zane: But where are P.I.X.A.L. and Misako? Lloyd: Locked away in Kryptarium. (Dareth brings in Skylor.) Kai: (Spots Skylor.) Skylor! What happened? Nya: She tapped into Garmadon's power. (Dareth gives Skylor to Kai.) It was too much for her to bear. Lloyd: But I think we can save her, if we stop my father. Wu: Has your power returned? Lloyd: No, but Mistaké taught me power isn't what makes the Green Ninja. It's the person behind the power. Wu: She's no longer with us, is she? Dareth: You know, we wouldn't be here without that crazy, little woman. In honor of her, I recommend we drop all school and kick butt! (Throws sword to Lloyd. Lloyd catches it. Garmadon continues to use the Colossus to destroy as many buildings as he can. People run away, screaming for their lives.) Lloyd: Dareth is right. We do this for Mistaké, and everyone else hurt by my father. Wu: Ninja, can you stop the Colossus? Cole: We've learned a thing or two about taking down giants. (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole run to their Dragons.) Wu: Nya, you and Dareth, keep Skylor safe. Lloyd...you must confront your father. Lloyd: I've survived without my power, but I don't know if I can stop him. Wu: You may be without power, but you are not without me. Lloyd: (Raises arm.) Ninja... Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: (Raise their chains.) ...go! Dareth: See you on the other side. (Closes entrance port to Battle Wagon.) Wu: (Yells out in surprise.) Huh-ah. Lloyd: What's wrong? Wu: My brother. I feel his rage. Garmadon: I feel you, brother. I see you brought the Ninja, but it's too late. Feel the wrath, of my True Potential! Kai: Looks like there's a few more who are unable to evacuate. Jay: Giant snakes, overlords, and now this? Why do people insist on living in this city? Cole: Because old friends are worth fighting for! (A car is stopped by broken road parts on the road. Jay's Dragon picks up the car, carrying it.) Jay: I know, the commute is terrible. (Zane sees people waiting to cross a broken gap in the road. Zane's Dragon connects the road with ice.) People: (Cheer.) Yeah! (Slide on ice.) Rufus: (Piece of road is about to crush him.) Ahhh! (Kai fires his chain at him, carrying him to safety. Waves.) Super heroes do exist. (Kai waves back. Battle-wagon passes SoG making fun of Gayle Gossip.) SoG: (Laughing at Gayle's news crew.) Hahaha! (Plays with the equipment.) Gayle: Whatever happened to freedom of the press? Dareth: (Makes bird noises.) Cawrh. Cawcaw. (Leaps into view.) Aha! When you mess with Gayle Gossip, you mess with the Brown Ninja. SoG Member: Ya hear that, fellas, the Brown Ninja made a mess. (Members laugh.) Dareth: Huh? What? No, no, no, that's not what I—no! But it's gross, you twisted my words. Well, have all you want. It's time to wipe out crime! (SoG gang toughens up, walking towards Dareth.) Yahh! (Trips over a stone, flips hitting the first SoG, flipping to hit Chopper Maroon against the wall, bounces off, sitting on the last SoG gang member. Battle-wagon rolls back in. Dareth turns to camera holder.) Please tell me you got that. (Dareth walks backwards towards the battle-wagon.) Gayle: Hey, wait! Who are you? Dareth: Huh. Your biggest fan. (Belly flops into the battle-wagon.) Ha! (Gayle Gossip sighs and faints. Chopper Maroon returns to Kryptarium Prison to alert the other SoG gang.) Chopper Maroon: Mmph. The Ninja. They're back. The boss needs all hands on deck. Misako: The Ninja! P.I.X.A.L.: They've returned? Ronin: Well, I'll be. Karlof: Ugh. They need our help. The Resistance never quits! (Punches bars with his metal fist.) The Resistance never quits! Ronin: The Resistance never quits! Everyone in Prison: (Bangs on bars.) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Ronin helps Karlof hit the bars.) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Karlof delivers the last blow on the gate. Others chanting "The Resistance never quits" in the background. The SoG gang runs up to Karlof. Karlof bounces them back with his metal power. Ronin and Griffin Turner come to his side.) The Resistance: The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! Ronin: (Simultaneously) You ain't got the Vengestone to protect you now. (Griffin Turner speeds up the tower and pushes a button, opening all the gates. The Resistance: The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Firstbourne is flying Master Wu and Lloyd towards the Borg Tower.) Lloyd: Tell me you know how to defeat him. Wu: Only a fool thinks he knows everything. I admit I know nothing! How this will end, is beyond me. (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole have reached the Colossus. Colossus punches Jay's Dragon back.) Cole: Okay, we've got the people out of the way. Time to deal with the elephant in the roof! Zane: That is not an elephant, Cole. Kai: We got it, Zane. Just drain your chain on the big guy. Remember what Faith taught us. We do this together. Jay: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! (Wraps chain around Colossus's legs. Colossus breaks free. Firstbourne drops Master Wu and Lloyd off, and flies off. Lloyd spots a purple light and Master Wu nods, giving the signal to go up.) Garmadon: (Echoing.) My family. (Lloyd and Master Wu immediately stop and hold up their weapons.) My enemies. You may have Father's sword, but now my power will surpass his. (Slow-mo of Master Wu and Lloyd turning towards Garmadon's dramatic entrance. Garmadon lands, opening his eyes. Master Wu and Lloyd take a fighting stance. Garmadon uses his power to create his own four mini swords.) Garmadon: (Leaps at them.) Heh-yah! (Lloyd jumps back.) Wu: (Runs up the wall and jumps down, confronting Garmadon.) Woih! (Lloyd bounces from a wall, striking at Garmadon. Garmadon blocks him. Master Wu and Lloyd drive Garmadon back. Garmadon strikes Lloyd off the tower. Lloyd grabs the edge. Garmadon strikes Master Wu in the stomach, bouncing him back. Garmadon releases his power on the sword and uses it to lift Lloyd into the air and hit a wall above him. Lloyd drops to a platform in pain. Master Wu strikes at Garmadon, Garmadon blocks each of his moves.) Wu: What have you become?! Garmadon: Time has treated you well. You think Father's sword can hurt me? Wu: (Grunting.) No. But it can hold you! (Lloyd jumps down to join the fight, but Firstbourne raises her head. Master Wu drops his sword and backs away. Lloyd gets down on his side. Firstbourne sprays out her fire. Garmadon slowly absorbs the power to fuel himself.) Garmadon: Don't you get it?! (Conjures his power again.) The fight is what fuels me! Wu: Lloyd, take cover! (Lloyd and Master Wu run for cover. Garmadon blasts Master Wu and Firstbourne from the tower with his power. Cole: (Looking at the tower.) What was that? Kai: Look out! (Colossus punches Cole. Firstbourne catches Master Wu while he is falling.) Wu: (Gasp.) Lloyd. Lloyd: (Grunting.) Uh. (Grabs edge of the tower. Garmadon appears.) Gah!! Garmadon: (Mockingly.) Hello, son. And farewell. (Lloyd struggles to hold on.) How long can you endure? Lloyd: Uhh. I thought the fight is what fueled you. Is this how you fight? Garmadon: (Picks Lloyd up and throws him to the ground. Picks up the Dragonbone Blade.) If only Father could see me now. (Lloyd and Garmadon start to fight.) (The Ninja continue to try to chain the Colossus down.) Zane: He's too considerable to take down. Kai: And he's got good reflexes! (Kai falls and lands on Jay's Dragon.) Cole: Guys, I'm nearly out of chain. Jay: Me too. Kai: Even if we had more, it's not thick enough to stop it. Zane: Then perhaps next time we should use thicker chains. Cole: There ain't gonna be a next time! Jay: And Zane's the smart one. Kai: No, he's onto something. Look at all that chain. If we can use it, we could lock it down. Cole: And who of us is stupid enough to jump on that thing? Kai: Cole, say no more. (He jumps on the Colossus.) Cole: That's my last one. (He uses the chain.) Make it count! (Lloyd dodges one of Garmadon's attacks.) Lloyd: This isn't what your father wanted Ninjago to be. He left his world to make a better place. He fought to restore the balance! Garmadon: Ninjago isn't built on balance! It's built on...power! And controlled by he who possesses it! Lloyd: (He knocks the Dragonbone Blade off Garmadon's hands and switches his sword for it.) No matter what you've done, or what you've become, I have to believe this isn't you. You can change! Garmadon: Youthful ignorance! People don't change. They only reveal who they truly are! Lloyd: You're wrong! (Garmadon made Lloyd drop the sword off the building.) Garmadon: Get up and fight me. Get up! Fight me! Lloyd: No. It's the fight that fuels you. I can not fight you...but I can resist you. (He dodges his attacks.) Kai: Keep distracting it! Lloyd: I can not fight you, but I can resist you. Garmadon: Stop saying that! Lloyd: I can not fight you, but I can resist you. I can not fight you, but I can resist you. Jay: It's working! Get off of there, Kai! (The Colossus falls over; the Ninja cheer. It gets up.) Cole: It's breaking free! Zane: It is weakened. Cole: It didn't fall hard enough. Kai: Oh, come on! Wu: Maybe I can offer some metal! Nya: I hope you didn't think we forgot about you. Kai: Hey! Misako: Tie it down! Cole: Here we go again. The bigger they are... Zane: ...the harder they fall. (Garmadon's powers are weakened.) Lloyd: I can not fight you, but I can resist you. Garmadon: My power...where is it? (Lloyd's power is back. The Colossus starts to crumble.) (Skylor wakes up.) Skylor: What happened? Kai: We won. Garmadon: You still have to finish it. Lloyd: It's over. Garmadon: It's not over. But when they come, it will be. My power...it was the only thing that could battle back the darkness from devouring us all. But you took that away. And now everything will be gone. Lloyd: Who will come? Garmadon: You'll see. And when they come, nothing will be left. (The Sons of Garmadon are being arrested.) Commissioner: Well, I hope you scum took care of Kryptarium. I know some cells that have opened up. Lloyd: Do you have room for one more? (The police run toward Garmadon.) Kai: Lloyd! Jay: man! I can't believe it! Oh, yeah! Nya: Your power is back! Jay: And Garmadon's power is gone. The balance is restored. Commissioner: Thank you, Ninja, for saving Ninjago. Again. Garmadon: They will come! Kai: Just another day in Ninjago. I wonder what tomorrow holds? Jay: It holds a lot of work, Kai. (The Ninja clean up the Royal Palace.) Cole: We saved Ninjago. Can't we get a day off? Lloyd: We helped break it, we help rebuild it. Wu: Ninja! Trouble! (They see he is an old man again.) Come quick! Kai: Already? Jay: I'm still sore from our last adventure. (Wu leads them outside,where everyone is celebrating.) Music: Go! Commissioner: I already thanked you, but the people want to thank you also. The Fold: It's time for training and we're getting started. It's on, you know. And we wanna see you whip and shout it. We rock, you roll! They say, go slow. And everything just stands so still. We say go, go. We're ready for the fight, we know the drill. Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago… (Lloyd finds Wu tending to the Firstbourne.) Lloyd: She has to leave? Wu: This isn't their realm. She'll come back when it's time. Right now, they need to return home. Thank you, my friend. Lloyd: The First Spinjitzu Master tried to make the perfect realm, and because of my father, there may never be lasting peace. Wu: Our world isn't perfect. That doesn't mean we give up on it. Lloyd: Tell me, Master, back in the First Realm, did you see the Oni? Wu: They were all gone when we arrived. To where, I do not know. What concerns you, Master Lloyd? Lloyd: If my father is right, I think they're coming. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:Hunted Category:2018 Category:Episodes